High School Days
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: Sakura! Why didn't you tell me your sister was kidnapped!" "Because it wasn't your fault she was kidnapped." "But Sak-" "No! I will do anything for her to be safe, even if it means dying in her place..." read and review please!
1. The Gang

"BEEP, BEEP

"BEEP, BEEP." The alarm clock beeped. It was 5 in the morning. A peachish colored hand reached over to the alarm clock and pressed a button to turn it off. This person was no other than Sakura Haruno. Sakura groaned and slowly sat up in her queen sized bed. Sakura's walls were a peachish tan color. She had three paintings above her bed; shelves that were bed height nailed against the wall (which was where her alarm clock was) and 4 lights attached to it so she could see in the dark when she read. She had two other rooms on each side of her bed. One was a bathroom which had a red sink, red towels, a red shower and a red toilet. Everything else in the bathroom was white. It was a master bathroom. The other room was her walk in closet with all of her clothes which consisted of designer brands like Gucci, Prada, Dolce and Gabbana, Dior, Ralph Lauren and many more. She had a counter in the middle of it which held all of her jewelry in a glass case and the drawers were filled with her underwear and bras. On the other side of the wall next her bathroom was a little table attached to the wall it was a foot off the ground. It had a vase full of roses and books and pictures frames, one of her and her best friends and the other of her and her older brother Sasori. The little table was in front of a big window that looked out on to the yard. She loved to see the garden it soothe her. Sakura slowly got of her bed and went into her bathroom. She took all of her clothes off, putting them into the hamper and taking a hot shower. She got out of her shower and put a red towel on. She walked out of her bathroom, and quickly made her bed. She walked over to her walk in closet when she was done making her bed. She picked out her school uniform which was a white sailor looking shirt. The sailor part of it was blue with a white thin strip going down it. The ribbon that holds the sailor part together is blue. And the skirt was also blue. Also the Konoha leaf symbol is on the right sleeve. (A/N: work with me people. It's a Japanese uniform.) Sakura put on her school uniform and walked over to her vanity and sat down on her little chair. She quickly looked at the clock, it was 6:30 already and she had to be at the school by 9 am. She put on some black eye liner and black mascra. She blow dried her hair, brushed it and then straightened it. She looked at herself in the mirror. _'Oh do I look good.'_ She thought. She sprayed some perfume on and walked out of her room. She walked to the room across from her and went in.

She looked at the body still lying in bed. It was her best friend Ino Yamanaka. Sakura walked up to her bedside and said. "Sai is naked." Ino woke up sitting up right away and looked around franticly. "Where is he, does he look hot?" Sakura started to laugh. "No piggy he isn't here." "Aww. Forehead you're so mean." Ino pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes "Come on piggy, get a shower and get ready. I need to borrow some gold hoops ok. Thanks." Sakura said. Ino got up, made her bed and ran for the shower. Ino's room had black glass for a wall color, which had light tubes going from the floor to the ceiling every 5 feet of glass. She had a white rug for the floor and a dark blue shag rug next to her bed on one side and a dark purple shag rug on the other side. She had a maple wood color nightstand that was pretty much a cube shelf with no back and two pieces of wood for the legs. She had a light blue lamp with a vase looking base that was a blue glass that was see through and a light blue shade, she had a light blue see through vase next to it. Her bed had a maple wood base and a queen sized mattress. It had black sheets on it with a light blue comforter and a dark blue pillow. She had a vanity like Sakura's only maple wood with dark blue, dark purple and light blue shades in it. She had a walk in closet like Sakura's and a bathroom like Sakura's only dark blue, dark purple and light blue. Sakura put in the gold hoop earrings and fluffed her hair. Ino walked out of the bathroom after 20 minutes. "Piggy should I wear my hair down or up?" Sakura asked Ino. "Down, it looks pretty like that and maybe Sasuke will like it Forehead." Ino said grinning. "Ah. Shut up." Sakura blushed. Ino blow dried her hair then straightened it. She put on her school uniform which was the same as Sakura's. Ino put two pieces of hair on the sides of her face and pulled some of her bangs up and made a puffy thing on her head and then pulled the rest of her hair into a high pony tail. She put two little hoops in each ear. She fluffed her hair and put the same make up on as Sakura. Sakura pulled out her necklace and put it around her neck. She looked at Ino. "Ready to wake the rest up?" Sakura said. "Yup, let's go." Ino pulled Sakura out of her room and they went down the hallway to wake up Hinata.

They walked into Hinata's room to find her already awake. She was sitting on her bed with make up on, hair done, jewelry on and she was in her school uniform already. Her bed was made and she was already showered. Her room had white colored walls and white colored ceiling. Her rug was tan and she had cream colored bean bags in her room. She had a walk in closet like Sakura and Ino but it was white, pale blue and pale purple colors also like her bathroom which was the same as Sakura's and Ino's. She also had a giant window that took up one full wall; it overlooked the other garden. "What are you dong up so early?" Ino asked Hinata. "I was waiting for you to come in." Hinata said smiling sweetly. Hinata had lost her stuttering years ago. The only time she stutters is when she is around Naruto. Her personality was way different then preschool days, being shy. She had a bubbly personality and she loved to shop, clean and cook like Ino, Sakura, Temari and TenTen. The only bad thing about her was that she liked to speed when she is driving. "I'll make breakfast, while you wake up the sleeping beauties. Ok?" Hinata said while putting on her necklace with her clan symbol on it. "Ok Hin." Ino said while rubbing her hands together, thinking of an evil plan to wake up Temari and TenTen. Ino, Sakura and Hinata walked out of her room and into the hallway. "Let's wake up Temari up first." Sakura said grinning. "Ok Sak." Ino said also grinning. Hinata sweat dropped and walked toward the kitchen. The Ino and Sakura duet walked across the hall to Temari's room and opened the door.

(A/N I'm just going to put it in my profile because it will be like two chapters to explain this room. I might as well put all of the rooms too.) Temari was sleeping with her butt up in the air and her face in her pillow. The duet couldn't suppress their laughter, the site was funny. Ino walked up to Temari and whispered something in her ear trying to sound like Shikamaru. Temari turned beet red and woke up screaming "YES!" Sakura didn't want to know what Ino said to Temari. It was probably something about Temari and Shikamaru having sex or something. I mean they were all 18 years old and on their last year of High School and they are able to have kids at that age but who wants to get pregnant at 18? Well at least these girls didn't want to. Temari looked at her surroundings and saw a laughing Ino and a grinning Sakura. "Aw man. He isn't here. We could have had lots of fun together, alone in a dark room." Temari said blush and smirking at the same time. "Get up and shower and everything ok. We still need to wake up TenTen." Sakura said to a very tired Temari. "Oh I know what to do. Help me will you girls." Temari said stripping and running into the bathroom to get a shower. The bathroom was like everyone else and so was the closet. Sakura went into the closet and got out the same uniform as Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Sakura made Temari's bed and then laid her uniform on the bed. Ino went over to the vanity and got hair things to do Temari's hair. Temari came out of the bathroom and put on her clothes. She then went over to Ino and got her hair done in her signature 4 pony tails. She put the same make up as Ino and Sakura on and the walked out of her room. They walked down the hall to TenTen's room and opened the door and walked in.

TenTen was lying on her stomach and was drooling on her pillow. Temari walked up to her and shouted "Hinata this pancake is delicious!" TenTen woke up and shouted "Wait for me I'm coming." TenTen ran into the bathroom and took her shower got ready and came out with her uniform on. She looked around her room to find Sakura, Ino and Temari standing there laughing. "Hey that's not funny." TenTen pouted. "Yes it is." Ino and Temari laughed. "Let's finish getting you ready TenTen." Sakura said smiling. Ino put TenTen's hair in her signature buns and Temari put on TenTen's make up, it was the same as the other girls. The girls walked out of TenTen's room and walked down the hall to the living room until Hinata called them in for breakfast. When they got into the living room (one out of many) it had one wall that was bricks they other walls were a maroon color and then they had maroon colored leather couches and a big plasma TV. There was maple colored wooden tables. When the girls came into the living room they saw Deidara (Ino's older brother) and Sasori (Sakura's older brother) (they are on their 2nd year of College) were laying asleep on the couch. Sasori lying on the couch, on his back, and Deidara lying on top of Sasori, on his stomach. They were cuddling on the couch. Ino and Sakura screamed in horror and the Temari and TenTen laughed their asses off. The brothers had spent another night drinking and passing out onto the couch. Deidara and Sasori woke up from the screams of their sisters. Then Deidara and Sasori looked at the girls and then at themselves. They screamed. They both fell of the couch and onto the floor scrambling away from each other. "You guys are gay now?!" Sakura and Ino screamed. "NO!" Sasori and Deidara screamed back. "Ah. I'm calling mom and dad!" shouted Sakura running into the kitchen. Sasori ran after Sakura to try and stop her from calling Sakura and his' mom and dad. "Sak! Please don't call them!" Sasori begged. "Too late, bub." Sakura said handing him the phone. _"Sasori! What the hell is going on over there?!" _Sasori and Sakura's mother screamed on the other side of the phone. _"Sasori! Don't make me come down there and kick your ass! Don't think I will, because oh I will come there and kick your ass." _Yuri, Sakura and Sasori's mom shouted into the phone. "Mom, what did Sakura say?" Sasori said without losing his temper. _"She said that you and Dei Dei were making out on the couch right in front of them for punishment, which she said, she didn't do anything!" _Yuri shouted on the phone. _"I don't have a problem if your gay, but to make out in front of her and to make her watch for waking you up. I really thought I raised you better. You little BITCH! Ahhh. Don't touch me Kohaku! No stop. Uhh! Oh God, stop Kohaku! Please the kids are on the other line. Don't. Uhh." Yuri shouted and then moaned. _"Um. Mom I'm going to hang up so you can have sex with dad. Ok." Sasori said while sweatdropping. _"Ok hun. Uhh. Just don't do that to your- Uhh – sister again, ok. Bye sweetie, oh and also make sure you don't drink so much. Ok. Bye baby!" _Yuri said and then moaned really loud and then hung up. "Wow. I'm scared for life now." Sasori said while hanging up the phone. "BREAKFAST IS READY YOU BITCHES!!" shouted Hinata form the kitchen. When I said Hinata isn't shy anymore, I mean it. "Wow. Ok Hinata we'll be right there." Ino said shocked. "So, dad seduced mom and she hung up the phone. Wow. With all the sex they have you'd think she'd have enough and would talk. Well let's go eat breakfast! I'm so hungry!" Sakura shouted and ran for the kitchen with everyone shortly following. They all ate breakfast which was: blueberry muffins; plain, blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate chip pancakes; waffles; fruit; French toast: sausage and bacon. When they were finished they all went to there rooms and got their bags for school and also they got their cell phones.

**(A/N: here is a list of the school bags and cell phones and DS'. Okay. If you need to, look them up in Google. Happy reading.) **

**Sakura:** Beige Gucci Positano Medium Tote, LG dare and a pink sidekick, also a pink DS Lite

**Ino:** Louis Vuitton Babylone handbag, Samsung glyde, and also a purple DS Lite

**Hinata:** Chanel Large White Tote bag, apple iphone, and a white DS Lite

**TenTen:** Chanel Large Black Tote bag, AT&T Tilt, and a lime DS Lite

**Temari:** Dior Rebelle Leather and Suede Tote, LG Prada II Phone, and a Enamel Navy DS Lite

The girls ran down the stairs and out the door to the cars. "Whose car are we taking today?" Temari asked. "MY CAR!!" Hinata shouted running to her car. "Wait, Hinata I don't think that's a good Idea, you speed." TenTen shouted running after her. Hinata opened the car door and jumped in and started the engine. TenTen got into the passenger side of the car and Hinata pulled out and front of the girls. Temari and Ino jumped into the backseat. "No way I'm I getting in there." Sakura said. "Oh, yes you are. Temari drag her into the car!" Hinata shouted. Temari did and they were on their way to school.

**(A/N: I don't believe I have told you what their cars are. Well here is the list! : 3) **

**Sakura:** Red Nissan Pathfinder

**Ino:** Sliver Nissan Armada

**Hinata:** White 2007 Ford Explorer

**TenTen:** Green Cadillac Escalade

**Temari: ** Black Hummer

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. First Day

They pulled up to school and parked in a parking space next to a Black 2007 Cadillac Escalade. Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto were leaning on the car or standing talking. The girls got out of the car. They walked over to the guys.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and ran to Sakura and hugged her. "What's up? I missed you so much. We were supposed to hang over summer break." Naruto had long blond hair like his father. **(Look up the 4****th**** Hokage. It's just like it.)** His blue eyes shinning in the sun and his tan arms, head and neck were showing with his uniform on.

The uniform was a white long blouse shirt. Black pants and a black jacket with the Konoha symbol in a shield on the breast pocket on the left side. He wore a neon orange belt and had a tan shirt with the symbol of the tattoo that is on his stomach on underneath the blouse and a neon orange tie on. He was also wearing a long black band around his head with the Konoha symbol on it as well.** (If you go to .com, look at the series Pinky and look at Naruto. His head band is like that.) **He also had on black dress shoes.

"Naruto I missed you too, but let go." Sakura said trying to push him off. Naruto let go of Sakura and scratch the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura. Hehe." Naruto said. "It's ok. Hey where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "The Bastard is inside. Granny Tsunade wanted to ask him some thing." Naruto said and Sakura hit him on the head." She isn't that old. Besides she looks like she in her twenties." Sakura said. "Hey guys!" TenTen, Hinata, Ino and Temari said.

"Oh hey guys." Sakura said after getting elbowed in the ribs by Temari. "Hey." Sai and Naruto said. "Hn. Hey." Neji responded. "Troublesome. Hey girls." Shikamaru said tiredly. Shikamaru had on the same uniform as Naruto. His belt was black and studded; his tie was brown with a pin that was his clan symbol. His shirt was untucked and he didn't have a shirt on underneath it. The tie was loosely on and the first 3 buttons of his shirt were undone and two buttons of the shirt on the bottom were undone as well. He was carrying his jacket over his shoulder.

Neji had on the same uniform but he had a white tie on and a white belt. Sai had on the same uniform as well, but his belt was black and white checkered and his tie was black with paint splatters on it. "Come on we better get inside. Hey what are your classes?" Naruto said. "Temari, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and I have Kakashi as our homeroom teacher again. You?" Sakura said. "Same as us and the bastard." Naruto said.

"Here is my roster and here are the girls." Sakura said and handed Naruto hers and the girl's rosters. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji looked at them.

_SAKURA'S, HINATA'S, TENTEN'S, INO'S, AND TEMARI'S ROSTER_

_Period Room Teacher Subject_

_HR 213 Kakashi_

_1 336 Genma Chemistry_

_2 109 Asuma Geometry_

_3 Gym Gai Physical Education_

_4 316 Tsunade/Shizune Health/Medical_

_5 Café Lunch_

_6 234 Kureni English_

_7 225 Kakashi History_

_8 215 Anko Music_

_9 Library Study Hall_

"Sweet we have all the same classes together!" Naruto shouted while pumping a fist in the air. Naruto looked over at Hinata and blushed. "Hey Hinata. How was your summer?" Naruto calmly asked. "I-It w-was f-fine N-Naruto t-thanks. H-How w-was y-yours?" Hinata stuttered.

"It was great." Naruto said while still blushing. "Just ask her out already Naruto." Sakura shouted. Naruto blush deepened. "Troublesome, come on Naruto lets go. Sasuke is waiting." Shikamaru said. Hinata and Sai beeped their cars and walked to their lockers.

"What number are you Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari?" Sakura shouted without looking up from her looker. "Um. Sakura were right next to yours, remember same homeroom, same homeroom teacher, same lockers. Ring a bell. Forehead." Ino said looking in her locker at the mirror touching up her lip gloss. "Oops. Right, sorry." Sakura said while getting her books out of her locker and putting them in her bag. They lock their lockers and walked into homeroom.

Sakura saw Sasuke sitting at the top row in the back of the room. Sakura squealed and ran to Sasuke. "SASUKE!" Sakura shouted and before Sasuke could look to see who called his name he was jumped and fell backwards **(so now he is laying down)** on the bench he was sitting on. Sakura dropped her bag on the floor. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura lying on top of him in a very short skirt. Sasuke blushed madly. "Sak, why did you jump me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I missed you so much. We didn't have time to see each other over summer." Sakura whined and pouted. "Hn. Sak, all you had to do was call me. I mean come on I'm not that cold hearted." Sasuke joked with Sakura. Sakura pouted. "Well, why didn't you call me or come see me when you, Itachi and your dad came over to see my dad?" "Sak. I had to do something important to discuss with your dad ok. So don't get all mad." Sasuke laughed. He sighed. "Sak. Can you get off of me please? Your skirt is sorta riding up and people are staring." Sasuke said.

Sakura hurried and scrambled up and sat next to Sasuke. "Sorry." Sakura said blushing. "It's fine." Sasuke said. Everyone walked in. They walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting. "Hey Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "Damn Ino shut the hell up for once. Jesus Christ!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino shut up. "Hello Sasuke." Hinata said politely.

Temari and TenTen just waved. Sai and Neji nodded. "Hey bastard. What the hell is up? Love the tie is that new?" Naruto said with a grin on his face. "Hey everyone. Naruto you have to be the stupidest person on the earth. I'm fine. And yes the tie is new. Sakura's mom gave it to me for no reason." Sasuke said bored. Everyone was silent. "Ok. Everyone stand up so I can give you your seats." Kakashi walked in the room reading his little "_appropriate_" orange book. Everyone stood. "Woo. Who!! Alright Kakashi." Naruto shouted while jumping up and down. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and hit him over the head with his orange book. "Naruto pleas be quiet!" Kakashi said, while rubbing his temples and walking over to his desk. He gave out the seats assignments. Kakashi's desk was in the front and center of the classroom. On the left side of the classroom were Gina and Ken, then behind them were Miki and Gin, then behind them were Temari and Sai and then behind them were Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke, Temari, Miki and Gina were against the wall. In front of Kakashi's desk were Karin and Ami, behind them was Akio Botan, Behind them were Hinata and Shikamaru and the behind them were Sakura and Ino. To the right of Kakashi's desk were Kane and Dai, behind them were Midori and Akina, behind them were TenTen and Neji and behind them were Gaara and Kankuro. Everyone sat in there assigned seats.

" Alright everyone , Principal Tsunade will be on the loudspeaker soon. So shut the fuck up." Kakashi said while smiling. _"All right everyone. Gooood Moorning!! I have an very special announcement to make. Girls, since the boys got new uniforms, we will hold a uniform design contest! Girls, draw the design and please bring it to the Student Affairs Office. Good luck and let the games begin! Have a wonderful day."_

"Yes, new uniforms! Woo Who!" Sakura said. "Let's design the uniforms together!" Ino said cheerfully. "Hell yes!" Hinata shouted while walking over to Sakura and Ino's desk. "I'm in." TenTen said calmly while looking at Hinata and walking over with Hinata. "Sweeet!" Temari said while walking to the desk also. "Let's do this mother!" Sakura shouted. "You go girl!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto, shut up!" Ino shouted at him. "You know what stripper, shut up." Naruto said back to her. Ino ran over to Naruto's desk and jumped him. She then started to beat the shit out of him. "You fucking retard! What hell did you just call me!" Ino shouted at him. Kakashi walked over to see what was all the commotion. He saw that Naruto was getting beat up.

"Shikamaru beat you 30 dollars that Naruto will have a least 3 broken ribs." Kakashi said to Shikamaru. "Nah. Ino isn't bad as Sakura. He'll have a bloody nose and a couple of cuts. Remember Sakura is the god-daughter of Tsunade, not Ino." Shikamaru said calmly. Sakura went over and pull Ino off of Naruto. Shikamaru was in fact correct. Naruto had 3 cuts on his face and a bloody nose. "Ino please calm down. I know what will help you calm down. Lets just get through this day and we can go shopping, ok." Sakura said while hugging Ino till she calmed down.

"Oh my gosh! OK, that sounds great!" Ino squealed. The bell rang and everyone went to there next class together.


	3. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all in years. I been busy and also lazy, but I am sad to say that I might not be updating a lot either still. I'm going to be in college soon and it is an ART college so it's going to be pretty hectic. I will try to update as much as I can.

Also, I will probably be rewriting this story. I feel that I can a lot better now that I have more experience in writing. So wish me luck!

Again I'm so sorry, but keep an eye out for one-shots! I might also be doing more of this as well. Hopefully a Legend of Korra one, perhaps and a Bleach one as well. I don't know, we will just have to see. :)

OH! Also to those who have requested a story I haven't forgotten bout you! I am thinking of ideas as we speak. I got a laptop for school but I don't have any software like microsoft office installed yet so please bare with me. I will try to get it done this weekend and have them up but I'm going to be using a default software that the computer has. So sorry a head of time for any grammatical errors or spelling.

Bye for now, and until we meet again.

Vastro The Crow formally known as Itachibabe26

A.K.A

Nicole Renae :


End file.
